The Assassins of New York
by BunniesRUs
Summary: Bella must kill Edward. Edward must kill Bella. But when they fall for each other, just how difficult will their assignments be? Not to mention the pressures of Alice and Rosalie, and Emmett and Jasper. All human. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Assignments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter One: Assignments**

I have always hated sitting in the waiting room, and right now was no exception. I'm always filled with anxiety and stress and worry… The reason I was called here could be either good or bad, but I was always nervous because I'm usually only called here because I'm in trouble.

_What did they find out? I haven't done anything really bad recently… except for that one thing… but there's no way they could have found out it was me who did it. Buildings explode all the time… Or was it the grand auto theft, which resulted in a totaled Ferrari? But that couldn't be traced back to me either…_

"Come in, Bella," the terrifying voice called from inside the office.

I took a deep breath, stood up swiftly, and sauntered into the room to greet my mob boss and second-best friend. "Look Rose, I just want to start off by saying that you've known me a long time, since high school, and you know I would never do something like that. But if you're going to accuse me, then let me say that I have piles of evidence to prove my innocence. And furthermore-"

Rosalie interrupted my rambling. "What are you talking about? I called you in here so I could give you a new assignment."

"Oh really! What was I saying before? I must've been rambling about some nonsense."

Rose stared me down for two seconds before continuing. "As I was saying, you've got a new assignment. This one should be easier than your last one."

"Ooh! What is it?" I asked excitedly, forgetting all my anxiety from earlier.

"Just find out as much as you can about this person, especially where he lives," she said while throwing me a manila-colored folder. "Alice will do the dirty work."

"And what exactly will Alice have to do to…" I looked inside the folder, "Edward Cullen?"

"Kill him."

**Edward's Point of View**

While Jasper and I waited outside Emmett's "office", we tidied up the kitchen. You see, Emmett's "office" was just the office in our apartment that the three of us shared. The three of us had been friends since high school, we went to college together, and now we were mobsters/spies/assassins/whatever you want to call us. Our whole operation just consisted of the three of us, and our central base was our apartment.

We OWN New York City. At least, we did for awhile, until we heard that there was another group exactly like us, except for the fact that it consists of three women. And now the only thing we focus on is trying to get rid of them. But they're so evasive, so elusive, that we can never seem to find them. It's as if they don't exist, but we know they do.

Emmett finally called us into his office. "Here's the new strategy. Edward, you're in charge of finding out about this one girl. I finally learned what her name is. It's your job to track her down, and Jasper, it'll be your job to kill her. And her name is…" Emmett had to pause his little speech to look for the name. It could have been any one of the thousands of papers that were piled atop his desk.

After a few minutes of shuffling through the papers, Emmett finally pulled out a small sticky note and handed it to us. And there, in his messy, boyish handwriting, it said:

**_Bella Swan_**


	2. Chapter 2: Stalking and Starbucks

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, the characters, Starbucks, New York City, and the world. **

**Chapter Two: Stalking and Starbucks**

**Bella's Point of View**

After eight days, seven hours per day, of searching online for Edward Cullen, I had found almost nothing. The only thing I found was an article about him from his college, Dartmouth. Apparently he's an amazing piano player. There was a great picture of him sitting at a piano. _He's kinda cute_, I thought. I printed it out and put it in the folder Rose gave me.

At the moment I was feeling depressed. The next thing to do would probably be to drive all the way to Dartmouth, and I wasn't feeling that adventurous. But if I didn't find something else soon, I would have no choice.

I decided to do what I always do when I am feeling stressed and need a break: take a trip to Starbucks. There was one right next to our apartment.

As I waited to receive my vanilla latte, I glanced around the store, looking at all the interesting people. Suddenly my eyes stopped on someone who looked _very _familiar. He looked exactly like the picture from 3 years ago, except his hair looked a bit messier. But I could tell it was Edward. He was sitting at a table with one other person.

I quickly added a small coffee to my order. Once I got it, I quickly placed my latte safely on a table in the back corner and then hurried with my other drink toward the front door. When I was three feet from Edward, I "accidentally" tripped on a convenient chair that was pulled out. My coffee dropped right on the front of Edward's shirt and spilled onto the front center of his pants.

"Ow-ow-ow-OW!" Edward shouted. "IT BURNS!"

"Oh my God!" I pretended to be surprised, which wasn't too difficult. It's not like this hasn't happened before, except those three times were actually accidents. "I'm so sorry. I'm just such a klutz."

I grabbed some napkins and tried to soak up some of the drink while Edward unhelpfully jumped around from the burning. Through the napkins, I couldn't help but notice how muscular his chest was."Would you stand still?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"You just burned me and you expect me to stand still?" he yelled. "That's not even helpful," he said, referring to my useless attempt at preventing the coffee from soaking into his shirt even more.

"Fine, do this yourself," I said, throwing the napkins in his face. This made him even angrier. He started to reach over to his table to grab some napkins of his own, but someone stopped him.

"Edward, maybe it's not such a good idea to get into a napkin fight in the middle of Starbucks. Don't create a scene." For the first time, I looked at the person Edward had been sitting with. He was blond and almost as handsome as Edward. "Besides, we need to get home anyways. Emmett's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"I'm sorry," I said again. Edward just glared at me, but I held out my hand and said "I'm Bella."

He reluctantly grabbed my hand and shook it. "I'm Edward, and that's Jasper," he said, gesturing to his friend. "Let's go, Jasper." He turned abruptly to leave.

"Bye Bella." Jasper said, smirking just slightly.

As they walked out the door, I just stared after them. _I guess I should go home and tell Alice and Rose about this._ The thought made me sad for some unknown reason.

**Edward's Point of View**

How could my week get any worse? I broke my cell phone, someone smashed into my Volvo and left a huge dent, and I hadn't been able to find anything about Bella Swan. And then today some clumsy woman tripped and spilt her coffee on me, probably giving me at least a second-degree burn. This week definitely was one of the worst in my life.

When Jasper and I returned to our apartment after the coffee break, Emmett immediately pounced on us. "Guess what I found!"

"Emmett, can I please change first? Someone spilt coffee on me," I said, pointing out the huge stain.

Emmett answered with a simple no and then threw a picture at each of us.

"What are we looking at?" Jasper asked.

"That's what Edward was _supposed_ to find."

"This is a picture of Bella?" I asked, immediately comprehending. "Where'd you find this?"

"She used to be a journalist for, like, one year." Emmett responded.

"O.M.G. It's coffee girl." Jasper said.

"What?" I studied the picture closer. It was very blurry and small, but it did look very similar to the klutz from earlier.

"Care to explain?" asked Emmett. We told him the whole story. When we were finished, all he did was laugh. He was laughing so hard he had to leave the room. No concern for me, no anger towards Bella, just laughter.

"Well," I said, sighing, "I guess I had better get started on my research."

**To all of you who are reading my story, thanks so much! And to those of you who have reviewed (or will review), I LOVE YOU! Not really, since I don't even know you, but I do appreciate the reviews. Let that be a lesson for the rest of you; if you review, I will love you. So REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Starbucks Syndrome

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter Three: Starbucks Syndrome **

**Edward's Point of View**

After the coffee incident, Jasper volunteered to help me with my research. He claimed that it was because he was bored and had nothing else to do, but I think he doubts my abilities. Therefore, he was currently busy searching on the computer for everything about Bella the journalist. Emmett was eating muffins. I was bored, so I decided to go for a walk.

After ten minutes of walking randomly, not paying attention to where I was going, I found myself in front of the same Starbucks Jasper and I had been in three days ago when we met Bella.

I paused in front of the door. _I wonder if she's in there right now_. Something about the thought of seeing her made my palms start to sweat. While I stood there in my state of indecision, someone bumped into me, pushing me closer to the door. I took that as a sign and went inside.

I slowly walked to the counter and ordered my favorite drink, a vanilla latte, all the while looking around for Bella. Finally, I noticed her in the back corner of the store, sitting on a couch and staring into space, a laptop balanced on her knees. I quickly grabbed my drink and approached her. She didn't notice me.

"Hey, Bella!" I greeted. Apparently I surprised her; she shrieked and almost spilled her drink. "You're always spilling something, aren't you?"

She looked up at me once she finally had a good grip on her drink. "Oh! Hi... Edward!" she said, looking even more surprised than before.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" I asked, sitting down anyways before she could answer.

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to spill coffee on you again?" she teased.

"Uh… are you?" I asked, slightly nervous that she really would do that just to get rid of me.

"Not unless you refuse to behave yourself."

We continued our conversation for a few minutes, just teasing each other and talking about trivial topics. Eventually I decided I either had to do something or leave.

"So… do you want to go out tomorrow night?" I asked her.

**Bella's Point of View**

Three full days of waiting at Starbucks, from opening to closing, had finally paid off. Not only did I have an opportunity to find out more about Edward for my assignment, but I also had a date, even if it is with a guy who is supposed to be my enemy. I surprised myself by saying yes. I just have to make sure Alice and Rose don't find out about it.

I had given him my cell phone number and had arranged to meet him at the restaurant. He would NEVER be allowed to come to my apartment. The thought even seemed comical. Alice and Rose would probably try to shoot him, or stab him with a knife, or try to knock him unconscious. And there's also the fact that he can't be trusted.

As soon as he left Starbucks, I slammed my computer shut and ran all the way to our apartment. I had A LOT to do before tomorrow evening… Strategy planning, equipment buying, not to mention buying something to wear…

As I stumbled and slammed while entering our apartment, Alice noticed me and asked, "What is wrong with you?"

I just smiled innocently and said, "Nothing." I tried to get past her, but she stopped me and gave me a glare. Nervous, I just threw my laptop at her and ran to my room. "What the hell?" I could hear her shouting behind me. "Bella? Why are you running?"

Luckily I avoided tripping on my way to my room, so I managed to slam the door and lock it before Alice could get me. She started pounding on my door. "Why are you acting like this?" she shouted. In response, I turned on the radio and turned it up so loud that the neighbors would be able to hear. I could still hear the pounding and shouting, but now it was barely audible.

I checked the clock next to my bed. 4:19. Dinner wouldn't be until 7:00. I sighed and lay down on my bed. The pounding had stopped, but I kept the radio on, just in case. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but the music was too loud, so instead I just allowed myself to think about Edward: his green eyes, his disorderly hair, his smooth, velvety voice.

Suddenly my daydreaming was interrupted by the radio being turned off. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Rose. _Damn. I forgot that Rose has a key to my room._ My eyes flew open to see Rosalie's glaring blue eyes and Alice standing next to her, looking confused and sad.

"Sorry, I just needed some alone time for a few minutes," I explained, feeling childish for my earlier behavior.

"Was it really necessary for you to throw your laptop at me?" Alice asked.

"No. I'm sorry, Alice." I used my eyes to beg for her forgiveness. She smiled, and so did Rose, so I knew that all was forgiven.

* * *

Later that evening, the three of us were sprawled across the couches in our living room, eating our usual dinner of take-out Chinese food. We were talking and laughing like always. Neither Rose nor Alice had brought up the topic of my insanity from this afternoon, and for that I was grateful.

"So, Bella, what was with you this afternoon?" Rose asked. _Damn it._

"Um… I was just angry," I lied.

"Why?" asked Alice, sounding genuinely concerned.

For once I wished I didn't have such caring friends. "Because… I saw… Edward there…" I said. That wasn't a lie.

"Ohmigosh!" exclaimed Alice. She sat up now, carefully placing her cashew chicken on the coffee table so she would be able to focus on just me. "And what happened?"

"Um… he was just mean being to me."

"What a jerk! I can't wait to kill that son of a -"

"Alice," Rose interrupted, "I was actually thinking of changing the assignments. Since Bella mentioned that Edward has two other friends... what were their names, Bella?"

"Jasper and Emmett."

"Right. So I was thinking that Bella can just also be in charge of killing Edward. Alice, you get Jasper. Find out as much as you can and then kill him. I'll take Emmett." Alice and I just stared at her until she nodded once, indicating that this topic of discussion was over. Alice and I went back to eating our food in silence.

_I have to kill Edward now? I can't do it! I already know too much about him. Please tell me Rose isn't serious._ I glanced up at her. She was calmly eating her fried rice. She looked unhappy, probably because she didn't like talking about business at dinner. I wished I could tell her that I couldn't kill him, but I'm not allowed to. Rose is the boss. Alice and I have to do whatever she says.

Eventually the silence felt too heavy. "Alice, can you take me shopping tomorrow?" I asked.

"For what?" she asked.

"Clothes?" I had looked through my entire closet earlier and had found nothing decent to wear on my date with Edward.

"Are you feeling okay, Bella? You have never wanted to go shopping before."

"I'm just getting sick of wearing the same clothes all the time."

Alice raised an eyebrow at me, but then clapped her hands and bounced up and down, shaking the whole couch. We also invited Rose to come with us, but she declined, mumbling something about researching Emmett. That is just like Rose, putting her work before her friends.

After dinner, Alice wanted us to plan which stores we would go to tomorrow, but I told her I was tired and escaped to my room. I quickly showered, and then went to bed, thinking of Edward while I drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Four: The Date**

**Edward's Point of View**

I arrived at the restaurant five minutes early, hoping to get there before Bella did. After all, I was the one who chose this restaurant and made the reservation. She told me that she had never been to _La Bella Italia_ before, so I was hoping she would like this place.

_It doesn't matter if she likes it!_ _You're supposed to hate her._ I cringed as my inner Edward yelled at me. _Don't forget about the plan! _I sighed, remembering the real reason I was here. I fingered the tiny GPS device that I held in my hand. Emmett wanted me to slip it into her purse so we would be able to find where she and her friends live. _Emmett and Jasper come before Bella. _

When she arrived, her eyes immediately lit up, and she hugged me. At first I was shocked, but I managed to regain my composure, using the opportunity to slip the GPS into her purse like Emmett wanted.

Once she pulled away, the hostess led us to a private room in the back, just like I had reserved for the plan. We quickly ordered our drinks and food, laughing at how we both ordered the same thing (a Coke and mushroom ravioli), and then we began to talk.

Just like at Starbucks, our conversation was mostly about trivial topics. Surprisingly, though, it was very enjoyable. When she talked, I forgot about everything around us. She often had to remind me to not ignore my food. When I talked, she smiled and laughed constantly. At one point she started choking because she was laughing so hard.

_I really enjoy talking with Bella. I wish I could call off the plan, but it's too late now. _Just as I thought those words, Jasper and Emmett burst through the door, exactly on time.

**Alice's Point of View**

When Bella and I got back from an afternoon of shopping, Rose was in a bad mood. She yelled at me for ignoring my job of researching Jasper and threatened to take away my credit cards until Jasper is dead. I managed to keep my credit cards, but now I had to get down to business. So while Bella was silently hiding in her room, I was sitting on the couch in our living room, looking through the file on Edward Cullen and trying to find somewhere to start with Jasper.

At this point, Rose came into the room and interrupted my thinking. "Tonight I'm going to clean and perform maintenance on all of our guns and knives. Could you bring yours to my office, and ask Bella to do the same?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered, throwing the file onto the desk in the corner. _At least I can delay this Jasper thing for an hour or so. _

I rushed down to Bella's room, lightly knocking on her door. I stood there for a minute and then knocked again. No answer. _Maybe she's asleep. Shopping always makes her tired._ I quietly opened her door, just to make sure she wasn't dead or something, but when I looked inside, she wasn't there. I was confused. I went inside to make sure she wasn't hiding in her closet or under her bed. No one. _Well, I guess I'll bring her weapons to Rose's office for her._ When I opened the drawer where she keeps her guns and knives, I started to panic.

I ran to Rose as fast as I could. "Rose! Rose! Bella's not here and two of her weapons are missing. A gun and a knife!"

"She's missing? I thought she was in her room," Rose said. She decided to check Bella's room for herself. When she realized I was right, she said, "Bella must have snuck out."

"But why? And why did she take two weapons with her?"

Rose finally seemed to understand the severity of the situation. "She might be in danger. We have to go help her." We both grabbed our shoes and rushed out the door. The elevator took forever, but we finally reached the parking garage. My amazing yellow Porsche was closer than Rose's car, so we jumped in and then went screeching out of the parking garage.

"Wait!" I said. "How are we supposed to find her?"

"There's a tracking device in her phone." Rose said while pulling up the program on her phone.

I glanced over to see which direction to go, and then started off in the direction of the blinking red light on Rosalie's phone.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was expecting Edward to pull something, so when Jasper and the man who I assumed was Emmett threw open the door, I was ready for them. I quickly pulled my handgun out from my purse and kicked back my chair so I was standing. Edward just remained sitting. The look on his face almost looked like regret.

"Game's over, Bella!" Emmett shouted.

"Edward, get up and help us!" Jasper said. When Edward didn't move, Jasper shouted, "Emmett, get her."

Just as Emmett took one step towards me, the door burst open again, revealing Alice and Rosalie, who were aiming their guns. Emmett and Jasper both turned and aimed their guns at my friends.

"Back off, losers!" I said, taking advantage of my chance for an insult.

Everyone just remained still, watching all the others for any sudden movements. The silence was unbearable. The tension had reached a maximum. Suddenly, Alice accidentally shot her gun, which resulted in Jasper being shot in the foot.

"AHHHHH!" Jasper started screaming and hopping around on one foot, letting out a long series of expletives, some of which I had never even heard.

"Good job, Alice!" praised Rosalie. It was rare to hear Rose sound proud of us. Usually she just criticizes us. "Except you should have aimed the gun a little higher."

"You can't kill any of us if we kill you first," shouted Emmett. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie began to shout insults and threats at each other. During this chaos, Edward just stared at me, while I blankly looked back at him. His face looked as if he were asking me to forgive him. The intensity of his stare was too much for me; I had to look away.

Suddenly Edward stood up. "Guys!" he shouted, getting the attention of all of us. "The restaurant probably heard that gunshot! We might want to get out of here before some cops come to investigate."

I took Edward's advice first. I lowered my gun, grabbed my purse, and grabbed Rose and Alice on my way out the door, not looking back. We quickly got outside and rushed toward my truck, parked a block away. Luckily Alice's Porsche was parked right next to my car. I quickly glanced behind us and noticed the three men were going the other direction, with Jasper's arms over Emmett's and Edward's shoulders while they helped him get to their car. Jasper was limping and looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Alice, Rose, can you help me search for tracking devices?" I asked. They agreed and Alice quickly found an unfamiliar one in my purse. I laughed at their foiled plot and slipped it through a small opening of the window of a silver Volvo.

"So was Jasper the blond guy that I shot?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. And Emmett was the other guy with dark, curly hair," I responded.

"And dimples," Rose added, smiling just a little bit. Alice and I looked curiously at Rose. She just ignored us and got into Alice's car. Alice and I shrugged, then got into our cars to drive home.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hospitals and Insomnia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter Five: Hospitals and Insomnia**

**Edward's Point of View**

_Is there such a thing as a comfortable waiting room chair?_ I squirmed in my seat, trying to find a comfortable position. Upon failing this attempt, I looked down at the ugly green plastic _thing_ and scowled. I was expecting it to laugh menacingly or glare back at me. When the chair refused to respond, I resigned to closing my eyes and leaning my head back, as if I were asleep. I didn't want to look at the ugly hospital walls anyway.

"Eddie, are you asleep?" I heard Emmett whisper. I slowly opened my eyes and glared at him for using my nickname. He smiled and sat down in the chair next to me, causing it to groan painfully under his weight. "So right now they're putting a cast on Jasper. They got the bullet out of his foot, and luckily it didn't cause too much damage, but now he's going to have a cast for the next three months."

I responded with a simple "Okay."

Emmett looked like he was going to say something else, but he was interrupted by Jasper hopping over to us with a nurse by his side, helping him keep his balance. "Right now we do not have a pair of crutches to give Jasper," the nurse said, "so you'll have to come back tomorrow morning. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Emmett said. "Can we leave now?" The nurse nodded and gave Jasper over to us.

We silently walked—or hopped in Jasper's case—out to Emmett's Jeep and remained quiet until we started driving towards home. I was the one who broke the silence. "Emmett, would you mind dropping me off outside the restaurant? My car is still parked there."

"Sure," he said. He paused for a second before asking me, "So did you know about Bella's two hottie friends?"

I sighed. Of course Emmett's thoughts were in that direction. "No," I answered. "Are we going to have to kill them, too?"

Emmett thought about my question for a minute. "Well, they are trying to kill us, so I guess we'll have to kill them first. And we'll need to get payback for what they did to Jasper."

"How are we going to do this?" I asked, keeping my mind on business. I was trying to keep Bella's face from appearing in my mind.

"Can I kill the short one?" Jasper asked. "Getting revenge on her will be sweet."

Emmett laughed and said, "Fine. And I want the blond one." I could hear the double meaning in his words. "And Edward, I guess you can continue to focus on Bella."

"Okay," I said, not feeling at all okay with that plan.

* * *

It was 1:30 in the morning by the time I finally got home. I wanted to call Bella since I never got a chance to say goodbye, but I figured it was now too late to call her. Instead, I looked through the file containing the articles she had written when she was a journalist.

After reading each article twice, I remembered the GPS I had slipped in her purse. I still had a mission to do. I opened the program on the computer and found Bella's location. She was… in my building? That's impossible. I would have noticed if she lived here. I knew everyone in my building. I checked again. Still there. I decided to investigate further. I took the laptop with me as I headed toward the blinking dot.

I finally reached the point where I was standing right next to it. I was in the parking garage, next to my car. I searched through the car and found the GPS abandoned in the back seat. _WTF? She found it and ditched it in my car? How did she know it was my car?_ My mind was spinning with confusion as I headed back up to my apartment.

**Bella's Point of View**

2:00 AM. I couldn't sleep. The clock's bright green numbers kept mocking me. No, it wasn't the clock. It was Edward. I kept seeing his gorgeous face every time I closed my eyes. I sighed and rolled off my bed. _Might as well check the tracking device I slipped under the collar of his shirt when I gave Edward a hug._ Hopefully he wasn't smart enough to find it.

While I waited for the computer to load up, I picked up my cell phone. I wasn't really sure what I was doing until I ended up looking at Edward's number. I looked at it for so long; eventually, I had it memorized by heart.

I finally remembered the computer; it was patiently waiting for me to do something. I quickly pressed a few buttons and found where Edward was located._ Perfect_. Tomorrow I would go try to find the exact room in his apartment building.

**First of all, I'm sorry this chapter was kind of a filler chapter (and short, too). I'll post the next chapter tomorrow (or maybe even later today if I'm in a writing mood). Secondly, THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! You know what would make me really really happy? If you would REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: Morning and a Warning

**Disclaimer: Edward's soul belongs to Stephenie Meyer. So does Bella's soul. Same with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. In other words, I don't own anyone…**

**Chapter Six: Morning, Cornering, and a Warning**

(haha. That's such a mouthful to say)

**Bella's View of the World **

I woke up at 6 in the morning. By 7, I was ready to go track down Edward. However, I can't resist Starbucks in the morning. And then I had to go to the dry-cleaners to get my dress from last night cleaned. And then I had to return a library book. The library wasn't open. I got another drink from Starbucks. I returned my library book. I called Alice and Rosalie and asked if they wanted to join me. No one answered the phone. I bought a third drink from Starbucks.

By 10, I was at Edward's apartment building. I started the program on my computer and followed it. After another half hour of roaming the building, I was right outside the door of 469A on the 23rd floor. Curious, I put my ear up to the door, but unfortunately I couldn't hear anything.

It was at that moment my phone chose to ring. "Shit!" I whispered, trying to stifle the sound. I checked the caller ID. _Edward?_ I answered as quickly as possible. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella. Uh… hold on a minute." The door suddenly flew open. _I should have run while I had the chance._ He hung up and said, "It's nice to see you again, but what are you doing?"

"I… missed you?" I tried. Edward just stared.

"How'd you find me?" he asked. Before I could answer, he started laughing. "Tracking device, am I right? I guess I should have expected that. After all, I did the same to you, except you found it and ditched it in my car. By the way, how did you know it was my car?" He finally stopped ranting and waited for me to say something.

I blinked a few times before comprehending what he was saying. "That car was yours? So… you drive a silver… what type of car was it? A Volvo, right?" He nodded. _Hmm… I should make a note of that_, I thought, making a mental note to write it down later.

We stood in silence for a few moments until he said, "Would you like to come in?"

"What part of enemies don't you understand?" I yelled. Was this a trap or was he just oblivious to the fact that my friends hated him and his friends? I took a step back.

"We could pretend we're not enemies for awhile. And Jasper and Emmett aren't here right now." He made his voice smooth and seductive. I felt like a kid being offered candy from a stranger, like he was trying to lure me into something potentially dangerous. "I promise, I'm not dangerous and I won't hurt you. Besides, our date was interrupted last night."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and entered his apartment. It was large, clean, and bright. Outside the huge back window was an amazing view of the city. It must be a very expensive apartment. "So… Emmett and Jasper live here, too?" I asked as subtly as possible.

He sighed. "Are you asking that because you're supposed to find out where we live?" His voice was dripping with disapproval.

I sighed and went to sit on his couch. He followed and sat beside me. At first he said nothing, instead choosing to stare at me while I looked around his apartment, but then he said, "I'm sorry I had my friends ruin our date."

"You're forgiven." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

**Jasper's Point of View**

Emmett and I were just returning from the hospital. It had just been a pointless checkup that was a complete waste of time, except for the fact that I was given crutches, and the whole time I was planning all my revenge plans for Alice. I was going to make sure she suffered.

When we opened the door to the apartment, I could immediately tell something wasn't right. I heard laughing: two people, one was Edward, the other a girl. Emmett and I gave each other looks of confusion, and then rounded the corner.

There was Edward and… Bella? They were laughing on MY couch, in MY apartment, drinking MY orange juice.

"What are you doing?" shouted Emmett. His booming voice startled the two love birds. They both turned around with fear on their faces. I could hear Edward mutter, "Shit.'

"Uh…hey guys," the betrayer said, as if he wasn't sitting here with the girl he was supposed to kill.

"There had better be some poison in that… what is that? Orange juice? That sounds tasty right now," Emmett said, heading towards the refrigerator.

"You're supposed to be killing her," I said, finishing what Emmett was going to say, "not becoming friends with her!"

"Maybe I should leave," Bella suggested. She started to get up, but I interrupted her.

"Sit back down." I commanded. She did as I said. "You're not going anywhere."

Edward jumped up and stood between me and Bella, holding his arms out as if that could keep me from being able to see her. "You can't hurt her!"

I ignored him and turned towards Emmett. "Should we kill her now or hold her hostage?"

"I don't care. Do whatever you want," Emmett said. He went over to one of the drawers and pulled out a gun, tossing it towards me. I reached to grab it, but Edward was faster.

"Run, Bella!" Edward shouted as he dodged my attacks to get the gun. Bella immediately listened. She grabbed her laptop from the table and sprinted out the door, not even bothering to shut it behind her.

Once she was gone, Emmett and I turned to look at Edward. "Is this going to be a problem?" Emmett asked. Edward just shook his head and went to his room.

**Bella's Point of View**

I ran the whole way home, only stumbling twice_._ I threw open the door to the apartment (which caused a loud bang) and gasped for air. Alice and Rose were waiting in the entrance hallway for me.

"Where have you been for the past two hours?" shouted Rose. She looked genuinely worried.

"Oh… funny story. So, I figured out where Edward, Jasper, and Emmett live. And then Edward invited me inside… and long story short, Emmett and Jasper came home early. I would still be there if it weren't for Edward." Alice and Rose just stared at me.

Suddenly my phone rang. I started walking towards my room while checking the caller ID. _Edward._ "Hello?" I answered while I closed the door to my bedroom.

"Hey, Bella. Are you okay?" He sounded so concerned.

"Yeah, thanks to you. You're like my hero."

"Sorry about Emmett and Jasper interrupting us. I was having a good time before they showed up," he said.

"Me too."

"Do you… want to do that again sometime?" he asked.

I agreed, and we made plans to secretly meet up the next day, without anyone else knowing. _This might be kinda fun_,_ sneaking around with Edward. _

I exited my room to see if Alice and Rose had moved. I wish I had just stayed where I was.

Rose was running around with a gun screaming, "I'm gonna kill those bastards! Nobody gets away with trying to hurt one of my friends!" Alice was trying to calm Rosalie down and get the gun away from her.

When Rose noticed me standing there, she shouted, "Where do they live?"

I refused to say anything. "Give them some time. You can kill them tomorrow."

Rosalie huffed and stormed off to her room, and Alice gave me a look before going to her room. I couldn't control my excitement, so I went to Starbucks.

* * *

I entered the delicious smelling Starbucks and ordered my usual drink. Just as I was receiving my order, someone came up behind me and said, "Bella! What a surprise."

The voice frightened me, which triggered a reaction from me to grab my pocket where I usually kept some pepper spray. _Darn. I forgot to bring anything for defense._ I turned around and glared at Emmett's face. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"The same thing you are," he responded, gesturing to his cup of coffee. We just stared at each other for several minutes. _How much does he know about me? Is he going to hurt me? Should I try to run?_ Hundreds of questions spun around in my head while I tried to think of an escape plan.

Emmett was the first to break the silence. "You know, if you come back to our apartment, we will kill you. So stay away." With that said, Emmett turned and swiftly walked away, while I just stared after him.


	7. Chapter 7: A Real Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

**Chapter Seven: A Real Date**

**Bella's Point of View**

_I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm not doing anything wrong._ I chanted these five words over and over again in my head, trying to make them true, but the stabbing feeling of guilt in my stomach refused to cease.

I knew Alice and Rose would be worried. After all, I was sneaking out again, and this time I wasn't going to bring my cell phone. I decided to quickly scribble down a note telling them not to worry and left it on my bed.

I took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure I looked decent and then quietly opened my bedroom door. As far as I could tell, Alice and Rose were both still sleeping, so I noiselessly tiptoed towards the front door.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Alice's voice scared me, causing me to let out a shriek. I covered my mouth and listened to see if I had woken Rose up.

Once I was sure of Rosalie's unconsciousness, I said, "Just going for a walk." Alice eyed me skeptically, so I added, "Why are you awake at six in the morning?"

"Can't sleep." Alice yawned and continued walking toward the refrigerator. I assumed that was approval for my departure, so I quickly and quietly closed the door, then began to run down the long hallway towards the elevator.

**Jasper's Point of View**

Around 10 in the morning our door was flung, no, more like smashed open by Bella's two friends. Emmett and I had been previously arguing near the door about our assumptions of where Edward was. Suddenly we heard a bang. We turned and met the eyes of two gorgeous women aiming guns at us. I was terrified, but Emmett just chuckled and asked, "What can we help you lovely, young ladies with this morning?" They didn't respond, so Emmett continued rambling nonsense. "Clever, that's what you are. Having Bella get Edward out of the house so you can kill off me and Jasper, now that's smart. Why didn't I think of that? Now with-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" interrupted Alice.

"Um… it's easier to kill us if Edward's not here, right? Wasn't that your plan?" Emmett asked.

"Not that. What did you say about Bella and Edward? Is she with _him_ right now?" Alice started to get angry.

"Well, I'm guessing that Bella left around six this morning, right?" When Alice refused to say anything, Emmett continued, "You see, Edward left about that time, too, so we assume he went with Bella."

The two glanced at each other, looking concerned. Emmett's distraction was working, whether he meant it to or not. Now that I was beginning to feel confident, I said, "How about we talk about this? Do you want anything to drink?"

The blonde spoke for the first time. "Fine. We'll talk, but nothing to drink. It's probably poisoned."

I smiled as politely as I could. "We haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Jasper, and that's Emmett."

"I'm Rosalie, and this is Alice." _So the blonde's name is Rosalie._

"Can I call you Rosie?" Emmett asked. She said no.

The two women finally lowered their guns and went to sit in our living room while Emmett and I followed. Once we were all seated and comfortable we discussed the problems with Bella's and Edward's attraction to each other and how we could end this problem. I could tell that Alice and Rosalie felt uncomfortable with being in our house, but fortunately it was a very calm and mature conversation; at least, until Emmett was rude. "I guess Bella's not very bright. She's in love with the guy she's supposed to kill. How twisted is that?"

This made Rosalie extremely mad. "She's my friend!" she growled through her teeth while standing up.

"Just because she's your friend doesn't mean she's a genius," Emmett argued back, also standing so he could be taller than her.

They approached each other until they were standing just a foot apart. Rosalie clenched her fists, and the rest was just a blur. She punched his face with a powerful right hook, sending him toppling into our glass coffee table. His weight was too much for the table: it broke, shattering into a million sharp pieces. Emmett shrieked when the glass cut him. I wanted to help, but all I could do was watch.

Rosalie just stared at the calamity until Alice jumped up and grabbed her arm. "Maybe we should go," she whispered. Rose nodded and allowed herself to be dragged out by Alice.

"Emmett?" I asked the motionless body on the floor. He simply grunted in response, so I spoke again. "Are you okay?"

"If I move, the glass will dig in deeper." His voice was strained, as if he was in severe pain.

"What can I do?" I asked. By now his blood was seeping into the carpet.

"If you could clean up some of the glass around me, I might be able to stand up."

I tried to follow his instructions as quickly as could, which was difficult because of my crutches, but eventually the carpet was moderately free of glass. Once he was standing I immediately pushed him towards my car.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked weakly. He must have lost more blood than I originally thought.

"The hospital."

"Okay," Emmett agreed, "but when we get back we need to have _the talk_ with Edward." He giggled. _Giggling is a bad sign_, I thought._ I really need to get him to the hospital._

**Bella's POV**

It was almost midnight by the time I got back, so I quietly closed the door to our apartment, knowing I was going to be in trouble with Alice and Rose. The apartment was completely dark. Very suspicious.

I turned on the light, only to be startled by Alice shouting, "Where were you?" Both Rosalie and Alice had their arms crossed and were giving me _the look_, waiting for me to answer.

"I was just walking around the city." I said innocently.

"Why'd you leave your phone here?" Rosalie asked, holding up my precious cell phone.

"Oh! I must have forgotten it." I said.

"We know you were with Edward," Alice accused.

I pretended to be shocked. "No I wasn't!" I was obviously lying, so I gave up. "Well, I had a good time, and I'm planning on doing it again," I said. I reached over to grab my phone, but Rose drew her arm back.

"Don't get too close to him," Rose warned. I sighed and snatched my phone from her, then went to my room. Once in my room, I jumped onto my bed and dialed Edward's number.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I entered my apartment, Emmett and Jasper confronted me. "Where have you been?" Jasper asked, but I could tell he already knew.

"I've got something I need to say," I started to say, but Emmett interrupted me.

"Do you realize her two friends attacked us today?" It was just then that I noticed the cuts that covered Emmett's skin and the broken table. "Don't forget that she's your enemy."

"I don't think I can do this anymore." I said quietly. "I _refuse_ to." They just stared. To make my point clearer I grabbed my gun from room and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"We're going to have to take matters into our own hands," I heard Emmett say while I went to my room. I was about to stop and eavesdrop on their conversation, but my phone rang. _Bella._

I answered my phone as quickly as possible. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey," she greeted. "How did your friends handle it?"

"Well… they weren't too happy about being attacked today." A bit of irritation slipped into my tone.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Didn't they tell you?"

"Um… no. I've got to go." Bella hung up before I could say anything else.

**Bella's Point of View**

I went to Alice's room and knocked on her door. As soon as her door was halfway open, I blurted out, "What happened today?"

She looked at me for a moment before inviting me in. Once we were both sitting cross-legged on her bed, she told me, "We went to their apartment. We were planning on killing them, but instead they mentioned you being with _Edward_." She sneered when she said his name.

"How did you get their address?" I interrupted.

"We looked on your computer." Her expression was apologetic. "So anyways, we discussed you and Edward and Rose punched Emmett. After that, we left." She waited for me to say something, but I was speechless.

Eventually, I said, "Was Emmett okay?"

"Probably not. He broke a glass table." Alice was smiling, but then her expression changed to a look of curiosity. "So do I get to hear about your date?" So I told her about how Edward took me to a meadow in the middle of the woods. She was surprisingly supportive, and she only interrupted once to comment on how it would have been easy to kill him and get rid of the evidence.

After our conversation, I went back to my room. I considered calling Edward back, but I was afraid he might not want to talk, so instead I just went to bed and dreamed about our meadow.

**Sorry it's been awhile. I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. And sorry if you didn't like the details about Emmett's blood loss...**

**Thanks for reading! It will make me so happy if you review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Adultnapped

**Disclaimer: Even if I change my name to Stephenie Meyer, I still won't own Twilight. **

**Chapter Eight: Adult-napped **

**Edward's Point of View**

The next week passed peacefully. Bella and I continued going on dates; each day we got to know each other better. Despite the fact that we hadn't known each other for long, I knew I was in love. I would have been in utter bliss if it weren't for the fact that Emmett and Jasper completely ignored me as if I didn't exist.

At the moment, both Jasper and Emmett were gone, so I was playing on the piano. I was writing a lullaby for Bella; it was almost perfect. Suddenly my playing was disturbed by Emmett barging through the door.

"Edward!" Emmett gasped. His breathing was heavy as if he had just run a mile.

"You're talking to me again?" My tone was more callous than I meant it to be, but I didn't care. Emmett deserved it.

He ignored my question; instead, he stood there with a thoughtful expression on his face before he turned and walked towards the kitchen. I could hear the clatter of Emmett opening and closing the refrigerator and several cabinets. Just as I was about to begin playing again, Emmett came back and said, "We need food, and it's your turn to buy."

I sighed. "Didn't Jasper buy food just three days ago?"

"I already ate most of it." Typical Emmett. He always eats all the food we have in the house before Jasper and I can even touch it.

"But it's late," I whined, glancing at the clock.

"So?" He crossed his arms menacingly and stared at me. "I'm hungry now."

"I'll go tomorrow, okay?" I was still suspicious of why Emmett was talking to me again.

"So you don't have any plans with Bella for tomorrow?"

I was about to say no, but then I remembered that I did have plans with Bella, so I reluctantly agreed to go buy food.

I trudged out to the parking garage. _It's not really fair that_ _they're making me buy the food_, I thought._ I haven't eaten anything at the apartment since Bella and I started dating. _Once I got to my Volvo I considered just sleeping in my car and forgetting about Emmett, but I didn't want to make him angry. _I bet he's finally gotten past me and Bella being together_, I thought, but I knew that was a lie.

**Bella's Point of View (Half an hour earlier)**

_This probably wasn't a very good idea_, I thought to myself as I walked through the dark, empty alley. I had been in the mood for an evening Starbucks trip, and now I was walking back home through a shortcut that I usually didn't like to take. The only reason I was taking this shortcut was the fact that I hadn't told Alice and Rosalie that I was going to Starbucks. If they found out I was missing, they would be worried and I would get in trouble.

I glanced around me quickly, making sure there weren't any rapists or axe-murderers. Although no one was in sight, I could still feel the panic and adrenaline run through my veins. To reduce the fear, I pulled up images of Edward in my mind.

My Edward daydreams were interrupted by the sound of light footsteps. I swiftly looked all around me but saw nothing. I stood still for a moment, not even breathing, and tried to hear the noise again. When the lack of oxygen made me gasp for air, I decided to continue walking, but now I was being more cautious. My heartbeat, breathing, and footsteps were all twice as fast as before I heard the noise.

A minute later I heard the footsteps again, except now they were heavy and fast, as if the person was running. Just as I was about to whirl around, I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind. One hand was clamped over my mouth to keep me from screaming, and the other arm was wrapped around my arms and waist. I tried to call for help, but my voice was muffled by the huge hand that was over my mouth. My legs were still free, so I tried to kick my attacker, but all I heard was a deep, male voice chuckling.

It was then that I heard another pair of footsteps. Since my attacker was standing still, I knew there were at least two people. _I'm outnumbered. There's no way I'll be able to escape. _

"Where's the chloroform?" whispered the man who was holding me. The voice sounded familiar, but in my panicked state, my mind was unable to place where I'd heard that voice before. I heard the sound of some shuffling, and then a cloth was placed over my nose. I held my breath to resist breathing it in, but my lung capacity wasn't very much. I soon took in a gasping breath. Immediately my eyes started to close and my body went limp.

**Oh no! Who could Bella's attackers be?  
****Thanks for reading! Reviews make me write faster...**


End file.
